Just A Life With You
by Furude
Summary: Just some Thiefshipping ramble. Enjoy!


Authors Note:

Hey everyone! I'm sorry I have been absent with Office Love but I just came back from vacation yesterday... hehe... so here's a little Bakura and Malik story to celebrate! Now this is my first lemon so go easy on me, OK?

**Malik brings out the party hats and streamers**

Anyway! Here we go!

Enjoy!

Why was the airport always filled with the most annoying and obnoxious of people?

Bakura sighed for the umpteenth time in the hour he had been waiting in his seat patiently, always listening for any sign that Maliks plane would come in and the passengers would be walking out to meet there loved ones. Or in Bakura's case, friends with benefits. Yes, it was nice to be in a relationship without commitment or promises of never leaving the other, just having a quick fuck with your best friend was enough for them. Sometimes even more. Sometimes less... Bakura crossed one leg over the other and did the same with his arms, putting his phone in his pocket after quitting on the game of tetris he was working on. He decided to play one of his favorite games when he was bored and had nothing else to do.

Observe.

He looked at the people in the airport and found a good target, a child walking around holding his mothers hand tightly, not wanting to get lost in the large building. He wrinkled his nose at how cute and adorable he was. He reminded the Brit of a bunny rabbit. Soft and cuddly and wanting everyone's attention. Suddenly the blonde haired boy smiled brightly and let go of his mothers hand, running into the arms of an taller man that looked like an older version of the child. The older blonde obviously being the boys father as the boys mother walked over and they shared a sweet kiss out of love and trust out of the other. Bakura stared at this sweet scene and couldn't help picture Malik in the little boys place, hugging his father tightly and his mother always remaining by his side. His mind also added a young Ishizu and Odion standing beside them as well, being the happy family that the Ishtars always dreamed of being. But that wasn't reality. Reality was that Maliks father had carved an intricate symbol in his back and he had turned evil, or at least that's what he pretends to be.

The family walked off with happy smiles and towed the luggage out as well, Bakura already searching for another target. He found one easily. A young girl that looked at least sixteen sitting in the airports small cafe, her eyes repeatedly looking at her watch in worry. Bakura suspected that she was waiting for someone who's plane was coming in late. Hence the worried look on her face and her eyes almost looked ready to burst into tears, her hand playing with the empty coffee cup. Was this the way he acted when he was waiting for Malik to come to his condo in a storm or late at night? Worrying if he had crashed his bike or getting mugged?

Of course Malik was an idiot so he would just hand over the money if the thieves played their cards right.

The girl covered her face in his hands and let out a heavy sigh, Bakura being surprised that she hadn't caught him staring at her. Suddenly a boy that looked her age tapped on her shoulder. The girl turning around and her eyes gleaming in relief, happiness, and anger at the same time. She jumped in his arms and they shared a sweet embrace, without a question being lovers as they shared a quick heartfelt make out session. Bakuras thoughts took off and he looked away and at the ground, the Grey dirty carpet suddenly becoming fascinating.

He didn't hide it from himself, or even others at times. He was desperately in love with Malik and he always tried to get the Egyptian to admit how he felt about Bakura. But, being the feminine villain he was, he would just answer Bakuras questions with another question. It got irritating, but the sex was too good to turn down and Malik felt so good that he couldn't let him go. Bakura leaned his head back and stared at the ceiling, wondering if his future would be like that couple in the cafe. Would Malik run into his arms with a happy smile and worry written on his features? Would they embrace each other like some old cheesy 50's movie?

No. No they wouldn't. They couldn't.

Suddenly the announcer came into Bakuras ears, saying that Maliks flight was now landing and the passengers would soon flood into the airport. Bakura stayed where he was and tapped his fingers on his arm, knowing that Malik would soon enough come find him. Where would Malik be without him? Bakura closed his eyes and could just imagine that midriff coming towards him, flaunting his feminine fury and grinning like an idiot.

Hot breath was wafting over his cheeks and it was rather soothing on Bakuras pale skin, also feeling someones face directly in front of him. He opened his eyes slowly and was met with curious lavender irises, dark lashes framing them against tanned skin. Malik blinked and poked Bakura in the bridge of his nose with a tanned finger. "Are you awake?" Bakura stared hard into those hypnotizing eyes of his eyes and the feelings he held for the Egyptian began to get stronger. He needed to get home now. Bakura nodded with a frown as he swat Maliks finger out of the way, standing up as he saw Maliks tiny little blue bag beside his feet. Bakura figured Malik didn't need a lot since he always wore the same damn thing every damn day. "I would've never figured you of all people would be a light packer"

Malik looked down at the baby blue backpack, smiling as he hauled it over his shoulders. Bakura noticed a button on the front of the bag that had an icon of Hello Kitty, obviously one of Maliks ideas to look more cool when really it made him look like an idiot. "Fashion is on the inside, Bakura! That's why you always look untidy and messy!" Bakuras eyebrow twitched in irritation and he let out an exasperated sigh, ignoring the comment for now. "I'll take you to my apartment. You can sleep there for the night" Bakura turned and started walking, Malik nodding like a child who just heard he was getting a new toy and followed the ancient spirit through the large corridor of the airport. Walking outside into the winter time snow, Bakura wrapped his black trench coat more around himself to keep himself warm. Malik, being the dense teenager he is, forgot to pack a jacket since he went to Egypt.

Bakura saw this as an excellent opportunity and shrugged off his coat off his one shoulder, grabbing Maliks waist that was covered in goosebumps from the cold and pulled him next to him as he wrapped his trench coat around them. Bakura rested his cheek in Maliks hair and inhaled the scent that was destinctly Malik, said teenager just mumbling a thanks against his chest. He smelled like a mixture of cream and strawberries with a hint of exotic spices, a scent Bakura would never get out of his memory. Bakuras arm tightened around Maliks waist and his thumb stroked the cold skin of Maliks tummy, softly stroking the visible abs and created more goosebumps in his wake. Bakura had learned from the many times they had made love that Malik was sensitive in his most visible areas. For example, his stomach, shoulders, neck, and his lower back.

Bakura noticed a taxi coming their way and waved his arm to call down the cab, the yellow car pulling up to the curb and the two stepping in and driving off into Bakuras said destination. Malik being Malik, was focused on the outside as he watched the snow fall down from the Grey sky. Bakuras brown eyes were not focused on the frozen rain at all. They were rather focused on Malik. Like always he would just observe Malik and the way he did everything. I mean everything!

Bakura would watch the way Maliks lips parted when he spoke or when he was going on about a plan that made no sense to destroy the Pharaoh once and for all. Or when Malik would focus on something when he found something interesting and how his mouth turned into an adorable pout, his brows furrowing in deep deep concentration and making him look like a lost 5 year old. But the thing that Bakura observed the most on the Egyptian was his eyes. They were like two lavender pools of depth and immaturity that he couldn't help but be pulled in by them and be surrounded by the purple warmth. Oh of only Malik knew how he felt. Would that make things easier for him? Or would it make their relationship more complicated by adding commitment that both of them didn't want? Whatever held him back from telling Malik was the least of his worries. There was one thing that scared Bakura more than anything in the entire world.

Leaving Malik behind.

Bakuras curse of immortality of living in that ring would show itself when Malik would become of his old age and die on him, while Bakura could only live forever with a big hole in his heart, bigger than the one he currently had. He actually couldn't imagine Malik growing old and becoming wrinkly, the scars on his back no longer looking like art work on a bronzed canvas, but more like scribbles a child would draw on a used napkin. Bakura shook his head as he returned his gaze out the window, seeing his apartment building, or rather Ryous apartment building, come into view. He shouldn't be thinking of these things right now. Instead he should be focused on getting home, curling up on the couch and sipping some British tea. Wait... Malik was back from his vacation so that would mean they would fuck. Who needed tea when you had Maliks sweet skin to taste.

The taxi stopped and Bakura paid the driver with a curt nod of his head as a thank you, the driver skidding off down the icy road. Malik hurried to the lobby of the building with his light blue back pack in his left hand, swaying as he ran. Bakura followed slowly at his own pace and imagined Malik falling face first into the snow and him blaming the gods or something for his tumble. He snickered at the thought but quickly brushed it off. The elevator ride was quiet but not uncomfortable. In fact, you could call the feeling content. Bakura looked down at Maliks hand and had a really strong urge to intertwine his fingers with his, but he resisted the urge.

Barely.

Bakura unlocked the door to the apartment and stepped in, the living room nice and warm in comparison to the freezing weather outside. Malik ran in and stretched up his arms to relish in the warmth, his lavender shirt lifting so Bakura had an excellent view of Maliks lower back. Bakura shrugged off his trench coat and hung got up as he shook his head, ridding himself of the snow from his white locks. "I'll go make us some tea to warm us up. Or would you prefer coffe-" Bakuras sentence was cut off as Maliks hands were on his chest and he shoved him against the door, smashing his lips onto his non too gently. But that was OK because neither of them were that gentle anyway. Bakuras eyes were wide from Maliks ministrations but he couldn't say that he didn't enjoy it, because that would be lying. His eyes closed and he kissed back with an equal amount of passion, his hands wrapping around Maliks body and his hands feeling how cold Maliks skin was.

Perhaps it was time to heat him up.

Getting the advantage, Bakura switched their positions and he shoved Malik up against the door as his lips moved against his in a fiery battle, both of them trying to win the battle of dominance with their mouths but ultimately Bakura winning as he always did. Maliks sizzling tongue slid out of his mouth and teased Bakuras upper lip, not wanting to meet Bakuras own tongue but just wanting to taste, to tease, to savor the arousing feeling. To Bakura this was a little out of the normal when it came to their sex lives. Usually Malik would be the submissive, Malik would be the one crying out in pleasure and writhing beneath him as he begged the ancient spirit for more. But... Bakura would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy every fucking minute of it.

Bakura groaned at the teasing Malik was doing with his tongue and his hands started to roam his body, pulling and tugging at tanned flesh that turned into a hue of red under his finger tips. Malik pulled back suddenly and his eyes were a dark amethyst now from lust and perversion, making Bakura turned on even more than he already was by that look. Malik grabbed Bakuras wrist and he pulled him towards the way too familiar pathway that lead to the bedroom, Bakura following like an obedient dog on a leash. Now he knew what Malik felt when he dragged him to the bedroom.

Malik opened the door to Bakuras rather plain looking bedroom and he shoved Bakura back on the bed, closing the door with his foot and approaching him. Bakura felt like a helpless little kitten against a hungry tiger, trapped and frightened. Frightened because he had never seen this side of Malik before. But then again, it exited him to no end and his erection in his jeans clearly pointed that out.

Malik climbed on top of him and his thighs straddled his hips, his arms propped up on either side of Bakuras head against the pillow. But he didn't make any other movement. He just sort of... stared down at him and propped himself there, his blonde platinum hair falling around his face like a curtain and framing his curious expressionate eyes. Bakura broke the silence between them as he stared at him as well, his eyes narrowed of course. "Whats with you? You're not the one to jump people." Malik just blinked down at him and then sat up on his knees. "I wanted to see what you're reaction would be" Bakura took the chance and sat up with Malik still straddling him, not exactly helping the raging hard on he had at the moment "Well was my reaction worth it? Because you surprised me a little."

Malik leaned in and pressed his petal soft lips against Bakuras pale neck, breathing through his nose and making small strand of his white hair to tickle against Maliks skin. "Well I'm just doing what you do to me whenever we have sex." They had done it so many times that they were comfortable about saying the word "sex" without an awkward blush afterwords. Bakura let out an animalistic growl as Maliks warm lips traveled downwards, his fingertips tugging down on Bakuras shirt collar and his blunt teeth grazing his collarbone. One thing he learned about Malik was that he loved biting, for reasons unknown, and whenever he got the chance he would nip, bite, and scrap his teeth across Bakuras flesh. It was a weird cannibalistic habit, but then again Malik was about as weird as they could get so it made sense.

Malik leaned back on Bakuras lap and his hands went to the bottom of his shirt, lifting the blue and white stripped fabric over his head. His white and out-of-control mane fell down his back and slipped over his pale shoulders, his own hands grabbing Maliks top and lifting it over his head as well, cautious of his jewelry.

Now Bakura knew that he was in shape, thanks to Ryous healthy eating habits and Maliks nagging about staying in shape, but he was in no comparison to Maliks body at all. Caramel skin over lean muscles, flexing with every movement he took. It truly was a sight to behold and even though he flaunted his abs around all the time, which Bakura had no complains about, he would never get enough of those abdominal muscles.

Bakura pushed Malik back against the bed and kissed his soft lips, wedging himself in between Maliks legs as he began to undo the fastenings of Maliks cargo pants, his tongue sliding against his lovers to keep the burning fire between them alive. He got rid of Maliks pants, being so used to them from the many times they had fucked together, and slid them along with his underwear down his legs, making sure his fingers caressed the skin of his thighs. To him Malik was a god and should be respectably worshiped as one. His skin should be caressed and rubbed, his muscles massaged so they could continue to be a feast for the eyes, his lips should be claimed by ones who only deserved it, and Bakura thought he wasn't the one to have that privilege. But since he loved Malik dearly and he would vow to protect him forever, Malik only saw him as a friend with benefits and a partner in crime.

Oh, how cruel life can be.

Bakura broke their lip lock and his lips went downward as he left some love bites of his own on Maliks jaw and collarbone, earning low moans from the boy beneath him. His tongue went down and reached Maliks chest, circling one nipple with his tongue as the other was teased and tweaked with his fingers. Malik squeaked in approval and moaned as his hands fisted in Bakuras hair, his head flopping to the side on his pillow as his lids were shut from the pleasure he was receiving from the Brit on top of him. "B-Bakura..."

Bakura chuckled and he took the erect nub in his mouth, sucking and nipping as his fingers only teased the other one, making Malik moan louder and his back arch up into him, never wanting Bakura to stop. As soon as he thought that, Bakura stopped and his mouth left his chest, going lower and lower past his abs, though he did admire the, but he had more important matters to attend to. Before the Egyptian knew it, his throbbing member that was begging for attention was suddenly engulfed by a warm and wet suction, making Malik arch off the bed in pure delight. "Bakura!"

Bakura ran his tongue on the underside of Maliks erection and sucked harshly, his head starting to bob in a slow rhythm as his hands pinned down Maliks thighs against the sheets. Maliks cried out in ecstasy as he arched off the bed, a thin filter of sweat already forming on his skin. "Oh Ra, Bakura! Please, more! Give me more!"

Bakura was all too happy to follow his command and he ran his tongue over the slit a few times, making Malik whimper under him and tug harder and harder at his white mane each time. Bakuras eyes opened to look up at Malik, smirking around his length as he saw him begging for more and looking so pitiful and erotic at the same time. In one swift motion, Bakuras mouth went all the way down and he deep throated him, causing Maliks toes to curl and for him to cry out his orgasm, his essence shooting down his throat. Bakura swallowed every delectable drop and he smirked at the panting mess that Malik was against the bed "Cant handle the heat, Malik?"

Maliks eyes opened from their closed state and he leaned up on his elbows, his mouth hung open from panting as he set a hard glare at Bakura. Or at least tried to from the exhaustion. "I can too..!"

Bakura rolled his eyes and sat up on his knees "Of course you can..." He undid the buckle to his pants and took off the last of his clothes and threw them to the side, not caring a bit about where it landed, and he crawled back over Malik, pushing him back down on his back with a pale finger. He grabbed Maliks hands and wrapped them around his own neck, his erect length bumping against Maliks bottom as he smirked like a predator. "You better hold on to me as tight as you can Malik. Because after being away as long as you were, I'm going to fuck every single inch of you into this mattress" With that as his only warning, Bakura penetrated the tight ring of muscle.

Maliks eyes popped out of his skull and he hoarsely cried out, his fingernails clawing at the back of Bakuras neck as he lost the ability to breath. Bakura too lost his breath as he groaned at Maliks heat, not giving any time for Malik to adjust as he started a fast and hard rhythm. It's not like Malik needed any time to adjust. After all the times that they have had sex, Malik was completely used to Bakuras size now.

Maliks legs curled around the spirits waist and he growled in approval, his speed picking up and slamming into him."Bakura! Oh, please! Faster! Harder! Please!"

Now getting a better angle, Bakura rested his head on Maliks chest as he obeyed Maliks command full heartedly, listening to Maliks sweet cries of pleasure. Oh how he wished that Malik felt the same way that he did. Not that he was a love sick fan girl, but he just wanted Malik to show him some... affection. Okay, THIS was great affection what Malik was giving him right now, but what he wanted from Malik was for him to hold him sometimes when he got upset about his idiotic plans. For Malik to actually listen to him for a change instead of cutting him off and then changing the subject completely. For him to come home everyday and have Malik glomp him and whisper a sweet 'I love you' into his ear. But that wasn't the case. That wasn't life. THIS was life. Just fucking each others brains out with a one sided love.

And right now, that was all he could receive from him.

Slamming over and over into his prostate, the heavenly cries of Malik were like a sweet orchestra to Bakuras ears. He rocked their bodies together so hard that the bed creaked from the force behind his thrusts and the headboard pounded against the wall so harshly that he swore he saw a dent. Maliks head started thrashing side to side as his toes curled and uncurled, his fingers clenched and unclenched, and his begging quickly transformed into moans and gasps. "Bakura...I-ah! I can't... t-take it... I'm going to-AHH! BAKURA!" Maliks release splattered against both of their stomachs as he rode out his orgasm.

Bakura roared out his orgasm as well and he flopped down on top of Malik, his breath uneven and ragged. Malik stared up at the ceiling and one of his hands slowly rose and petted Bakuras soft hair, catching Bakura off guard his eyes widened at Malik but they soon closed in delight, knowing all too well that Malik was making 'Kitty' joke sin his rambunctious mind.

They both lay there together. Both wrapped up in each others sweaty embrace and to Bakura, this was the closest he was ever going to feel from having a life with Malik.

Review! No Flames!

Mii-Pah!


End file.
